thinking about ya
by teamdemily
Summary: The team dealing with Prentiss' "death" and Everything leading up to her Return, its in Derek's POV.
1. Chapter 1

Derek's POV

we were all in the waiting room of the hospital waiting to hear the news about Emily, All i could think about was what she said to me when she was on the floor dying in my arms "Let me Go" why would she think i could let her go, i was watching the team closely even though we all agreed not to profile each other i couldn't help it.. Garcia was completely broken i could't imagine what she would do without Em, so i put my arms around her to comfort her. "Shes going to be juts fine Penelope, Emily is a fighter" . i told her that to give her some reassurance even though i really don't know whats going to happen to Emily. "Derek i'm scared i don't want to lose her, shes my best friend" . "i know Baby girl i know.." .

i woke up 30 minuets later by the sound of JJ's Heels on the ground. we all looked up. i saw her face and knew this news wasn't going to be good. "She never made it off the table" my heart dropped in that moment.. i just lost my best friend, my partner, and the most beautiful women I've ever known. i lost it at that point. "No JJ she cant be" I said as i was crying, yes the strong, brave, fearless Derek Morgan was crying, i mean everyone was crying we just lost Emily Prentiss.

i couldn't sleep that night, mostly because i was crying my eyes out.. i started to talk to myself " I cant believe your gone em, i lov- loved you so much" i couldn't sleep anyways so i grabbed my iPad looking though all the photos we took together. my favorite picture on here was a picture of me carrying Emily like a princess. the story behind that picture was that Emily's feet hurt from walking downtown in New York, it was kind of a team Vacation, so i swooped her off her feet and started running to catch up with the team and we were laughing and that's when JJ snapped the picture, JJ said we were too cute. It was a couple months after Emily joined the team, but me and Emily became Best friends the first week she got to the BAU it was like an instant connection i couldn't explain. i sent it to my phone and put it as my wallpaper,we have the rest of the week off to deal with the loss of Emily and i was asked to write a speech for Her Funeral that i would work on in the morning. and i feel asleep thinking about the day in the Picture.


	2. Chapter 2

When i woke up today i looked at my wallpaper, It made me smile, I just missed her so much, i had to hear her voice, so i listened to the last voice mail i got from her not to long ago.

"Hey Derek its me Emily, I was just in my closet and found your black sweater so i called to inform you that i was keeping it because its warm and smells like you, hahaha, see you at work hot stuff"

i was just sitting there laughing playing it over and over again, i would have loved to see my sweater on her, This didn't seem real, i still cant believe she was gone, just to think just last weekend me and Emily had dinner at her favorite restaurant and now i am writing a speech for her funeral.

My Speech

Dear Emily,

to be honest I don't even know where to begin, You are one incredible women, you weren't just my partner but my best friend and i can tell you everything and i trust you with my life. your the only person that can read me like a book, and you always knew what to say, your my inspiration Emily and to all of us really, when we go back to work im gonna miss seeing your gorgeous butt walking around my desk and teasing me all day, And the time you knocked me on my butt in the gym. ill just flat out miss you, im having a really hard time accepting the fact that your not with us anymore, i don't know when im going to move on and i probably never will. But i want you to know you wont be forgotten not ever. we all love you, its not a goodbye its a see you later right? i still wish i got to you in time, i feel like you would still be here, Your my princess and your body may be gone but your soul is with us, and your in our hearts. i love you so much emily.


End file.
